Bruises, Scars, Donuts and Love
by anniejoy
Summary: Flack and OC.  How can someone that hot stay single? Answer: he can't. Who knew love was closer to him than what he thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with CSI: NY nor do i purport to own them. This is a work of fiction purely for my own enjoyment. Also, i am from Australia so please forgive any words or phrases that you might not understand and also i don't know anything specific about New York so its made up._

**Chapter One: Donuts and Suspenders**

Why did he have to shot him? Why do people do that to each other?Bammmm. What the?

Kate found herself laying on the floor behind her. She was about to give the person a piece of her mind but the most gorgeous gentle blue eyes stopped her

'Im so sorry, I didnt see you there? Are you ok?' The face attached to those eyes said quite sincerly.

"Yep, im ok. I wasnt watching where i was going either' her anger resolving immediatly.

"Here let me help you up", he said as he extended his hand out to her

As she placed her smaller, daintier hand into his she felt a little jolt of electricity cursing through her hand...he momentarily stopped helping her up. It seemed she wasnt the only one that had felt that.

'Thanks'

'Your welcome, after all it was my fault'

As she straigtened up, she got a good look at the man - 6ft 2 tall, dark hair and the most gorgeously, toned body

She smiled before she grabbed the bag that had fallen behind her

'Well i better go..it was nice running into you...literally'

They both smiled before she made her way up the stairs throwing him a backward glance as she skipped up the stairs.

As she entered her apartment she quickly skimmed over the mail that she had grabbed before coming up the stairs.

Bills, lingerie catologue (yeah right like that interested her, she barely had time to sleep let alone anything else) and a letter addressed to Detective Donald Flack Jnr. Apartment 5C. The mailman had obviously made a mistake as she was apartment 4C. She didnt even no that there was a detective living in the building but then again she had only moved into the building and to New York for that matter 2 months ago. She didn't feel like venturing out of her apartment anymore that night and resolved to deliver the letter in the morning.

As Donald Flack made his way up the stairs to his apartment he still had a goofy smile plastered over his face thinking about the tall, skinny but toned blonde that he had run into in the lobby. She certainly made a pleasant distraction compared to what he had seen on the job that day. I wonder if she is single? He thought to himself. Damn, he was an idiot and hadnt even got her name and didnt even know what apartment she lived in or even in fact if she lived in the building. Great detective work there, he thought to himself. He himself had been single for over 4 months and hadnt even been interested in woman of any form after the explosion. He still was trying to deal with both the mental and physical aftermarks of that day. But still he couldnt get her face out his head from the little dimples or how she had the cutest little freckle under her right eye that when she smiled it became more prominent. He shook his head about having such stupid thoughts when he had talked to her for only a minute and in the process probably left a bruise on her from where he knocked her down. As he walked into the apartment he started looking at the mail in his hand - thats why he was in the lobby in the first place - great more bills, a lingerie catalogue (what the hell he thought to himself) and a letter adressed to Special Agent Scott, Apartment 4C. Great the mailman must have been having a bad day as well. Wait - special agent? Since when did a bloody Fed live in the building. He hadnt seen any pompous jackasses wondering around wearing a men in black suit wearing sunglasses whilst indoors. Plus his busy body neighbours in 5B hadnt said anything. His thoughts were forgotten as the phone rang and he went into the kitchen to answer it.

Kate rose next morning to the sound the most annoying alarm in the world going off. It was barely light outside. She quickly showered, made herself some breakfast (toast and tea), got dressed and clipped the gun and badge onto her belt and tucked handcuffs into the right side of her jacket. As she was going out the door she saw the letter addressed to the Detective. She was running a little earlier than normal and instead of walking down the stairs she made a right turn and walked up to level 5. She located 5C with no problem at all (it was directly above her apartment after all) and knocked on the door expecting to be greeted by a balding man with a waistline proportionent to the amount of donuts he had consumed. Instead the door opened and instead she was greeted with a set of familar blue eyes.

'Hi, she half stuttered' (God why did those eyes have to be so piercing and why did he wear a shirt that showed his muscles to perfection) She was damned wherever she looked.

'Hi , she repeated more confidently, 'I think i must have made a mistake i was looking for Detective Donald Flack Jnr.' she read off the envelope trying to aviod looking at any part of him

'Nope, you havnt made a mistake i am Detective Don Flack Jnr.'

'Uh my sorry you weren't what i was...'

He cut her off

'Not bald, old and have donut smeared on my face'

She blushed, he had read her thoughts exactly.

'Busted' she said half-laughing 'Yep that pretty much sums up what i was thinking. Sorry'

He returned the shy smile with a little half laugh 'Nah thats ok you kinda get used to it plus eventually i probably will end up like that'

'Not likely' she replied quickly without thought and glanced as his body. Great she was not helping her situation

He smiled at her again with slight blush across his cheeks making her blush harder. She quickly cleared her throat and changed the subject..

'Um anyway the reason i unexpectly turned up at your door and insulted your profession was because the mailman accidently dropped this at my place by mistake' she said as he handed him the letter.

She continued 'he must have got 5C and 4C mixed up'.

Flack took the letter before walking back into his apartment and into the kitchen talking to her as he went

'yeah i think i have some of your mail as well, i think he gave me your boyfriend's letter'

What she thought to herself, as she followed the direction of his voice 'Um, are you sure, i dont have a boyfriend and i live alone'

He walked back to where she had stopped in the lounge 'yeah well theres a letter adressed to Special Agent Scott, apartment 4C' he said as he handed her the letter. As she moved to grab it her jacket moved allowing him to see her badge and gun...

Argh great he thought. She was the special agent...She noticed the look on his face and decided she should probably introduce herself and help the bumbling detective.

She stepped forward and gave a little nervous wave of her hand 'Hi!', 'I guess we were not properly introduced im Special Agent Kate Scott' she said with a half smirk on her face taking extra time emphasising her given name.

'Um im sorry i just assumed...' He trailed off' 'Not that i dont think woman are capable of...' He stopped again. God he was digging his way to China.

She smiled at him 'Let me guess...I am not wearing sunglasses indoors, not wearing the standard black badly cut suit (she was infact wearing fitted jeans and a white tube top with a light grey shirt over the top) and dont have a cup of black coffee strapped to my hand'. He grinned. Yep she had read his mind

He looked down, blushed and half mumbled 'Yep, i was thinking something like that'. She smiled again 'amazing what stereotypes there are out there' she said. 'Your telling me' he said. 'Anyway..'

He handed her the other piece of mail he had in his hand, the lingerie catologue 'Would this be yours as well because i obviously have no use for it'

She smiled, 'I think its just standard junk mail, i got the same catalogue and i dont know' she said half grinning 'those black lacy suspenders would match your hair perfectly' she said gesturing to the front of the catolgoue. Flashing him a very cheeky smile.

He grinned stupidly before retorting, (God he was having fun flirting)

'I dont know, i think they might be more up your ally' he grinned at her again 'they would be very effective in distracting any crim'. 'God knows, I would confess to anything if i saw you wearing them'.

Fuck, Flack thought to himself did i just say what i thought i just said. Shit. Nice way to play it smooth buddy.

She just looked at him, blushed profusely and thanked God almightly for the impeccable timing that caused her beeper to ring at that precise moment,

'Um anyway it was nice meeting you Detective and that would be work calling so i better be going' She said as she made her way to door half bumping into the lounge (he had flustered her beyond belief).

He followed her out to the door and held it open for her

She gave another little smile that made his heart jump

'Thanks for dropping my letter off' He said 'I hope to see you around Special Agent'

'That would be nice' she replied 'Have a good day Detective'.

With that she walked down the hall with the biggest smile on her face. Only then did she realise that she was still holding the lingerie catalogue. She turned back up the hall, and quietly as possible slipped it under his door but first she wrote a little note on the front.

After Flack had berreted himself for making a complete and utter fool of himself with her, he had walked back to his bedroom and finishing getting dressed for work.

What was he thinking. Insinuating that a female couldnt be special agent (he knew they could - he worked with a whole bunch of female officers, detectives and CSI's) and then god almighty saying he would confess if she was wearing those suspenders. Arggh. He was definetly not as smooth with the ladies as he used to be. But whenever she smiled or moved or anything really his brain went to jelly. As he was about to walk back out the door he noticed the lingerie catalogue on the floor near the door. He picked it up and read the cover. He laughed outloud before putting it on the table near the door and then walked out the door grinning like an idiot the whole way. She had wrote in the tidiest writing 'You need this catalogue more than i do - red's more my colour anyway. Be safe Detective. Don't eat too many donuts'. She accompanied the writing with a smily face. They both couldnt stop grinning all the way to their respective office's.

_Hope you liked the first chapter. If you would like to see more, please be kind and review. It makes me happy. :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

Again, Disclaimer: I do not own nor purport to own anything associated with CSI: NY. This is for my personal enjoyment only.

**Chapter 2: Surprises, Pizza and Discovery**

He glanced at his watch for the 22nd time that minute hoping that the clock would strike that magical time allowing him to go home. He hadnt been back to his place in 2 days. The holiday time defintly brought the crazies out. He had been to 3 murder scenes within as many hours at one stage. Husband killed a wife. Drive by gang shooting and a homeless man found dead in the middle of the street. Thankfully he and his team had managed to solve them all but he had had well and truly enough and wanted nothing more to head home, and curl up on the lounge and sleep till he was fifty. He had even missed the Yankees playing. Damn it.

She slammed her fist on the table, so suddenly that the vicious looking man across the table from her jumped. 'Just tell me what happened Joey? I know that your smarter than you look when i tell you that if you dont talk, Phil will and then any deal is going to be off the table' 'Do you hear me and understand me?'. She was beyond frustrated, 2 days of trying to get a gang banger to give up details on the next drug shipment was making her wont nothing more than to a) either shoot someone or b) go home, shower and sleep. The man across the table finally relented and spilled his guts. 500kg of coke, east dock at 2pm friday. That was 3 days from now. As the man was lead away she dismissed her team, making arrangements to meet up at 9am (it was currently 10pm) where they would start organising the bust.. She grabbed her things and practically skipped out the door and into her car.

As he walked to the door leading into the underground entry to his apartment block he heard a very familar voice cursing whoever had invented keys and cursing her lack of organisation. He broke into a little smile before creeping slowly towards her and whispering into her ear but before he could even finish the sentence - he was staring at the ceiling and his back felt like it had been split in to.

'Oh my God, Detective. Are you ok?' her voice full of concern before she then got indignant

'What the hell were you thinking walking up like that behind me? I could have killed you? I'm trained to do that you realise'. Her tone then changed again as she stared down at the detective with the goofiest smile on his face looking up at her half dazed. She knelt beside him the concern evident in her voice

'Are you ok, i really didnt mean to hurt you.' She said as she brushed her hand across his forehead and cheek and back of head checking for any obvious injuries. Flack savoured her touch. He hadn't been touched so tenderly in a long time. He layed their a little longer. Even though he didn't want her to know, the throw had hurt him a little.

He slowly made his way into the sitting position groaning a little bit, making her heart drop further. She had really hurt him.

'Nah, its ok' Seeing the anguish on her face he placed a hand on her cheek and softly elaborated 'Im ok, just a little winded thats all. I was actually having a nice little nap down here laying on the floor'. He finished with a cheeky little grin. That had the desired affect of making her smile and he got up. He hated seeing her look so sad, even if it was because of how much she cared for him, so he decided to lighten the mood.

'Having a little trouble locating your key's were you?' he playfully said

'Yeah - i have no idea where i put them' she said slightly frustrated by not only her key finding defeciency but the closeness of a certain detective.

He opened the door for them both and they headed towards the lift. 'Are you sure your ok', she asked yet again, her eyes rooming his body checking for any signs of injuries at all.

He looked straight into her eyes before responding 'Yes, i am absolutely fine although i now know never to surprise you'.

She looked down slightly 'Yeah, sorry about that. Its just what i see and deal with at work my senses are always on alert. That's all'. Even though she tried separely work and her private life, there were certain things that had just become second nature.

He looked at her 'Yeah i understand. By the way, what the hell do you do at work? That was one hell of a judo throw.' Once the shock at worn off, he really was impressed.

"Um, now i work with the organised crime division here in New York but before that predominatly undercover type work, fugitive recovery and spent a little bit of time in Quantico as a profiler'. Flack was yet again impressed by this woman - she obviously wasn't just a pretty face with a perfect body but obviously was smart and tough as well.

'God i was lucky not to be killed' She giggled slightly 'Now what about you Detective? Im guessing your obviously not a desk jockey". The toned body was a give away.

'Nope, homicide detective'

'Really, you would see some horrible things' Kate replied her curiousty now piqued

"Yeah but its good being able to get justice for those who can't do it themselves and bringing closure to the families'. She smiled at him and nodded with a knowing look in her eyes. He seemed as much attached to his work as she was. He was thinking the exact thing.

Just then the lift arrived so they both stepped inside. As they pressed their respective floors, Kate's stomach gave a little rumble making Flack smile. "What was that? Is someone hungry?" She smiled, half blushed 'Yep, 2 days straight living off donuts isn't all that good for you apparently'. He smiled at her incrediously 'Donuts...my, my special agent am i not the one who is supposed to be eating donuts?" "Oh shut up". She grinned again. Flack then pulled out his phone and started dialling, he turned to her 'Are you allergic to anything?" "No, why?" she replied. He ignored her question and started talking into the phone "Yep Tony, its Flack', he said as he spoke into the phone, '2 of the usual with a cookie and cream cheesecake as well, please'. He hung up his phone, 'I hope you like Pizza?" "What?" She smiled a tiny little bit confused. Was he asking her to dinner. As the lift stopped at Level 4 he touched her arm making her stop and look at him 'Meet me at my place in 30 minutes i'm feeding you some of New Yorks finest fair". She smiled 'Shouldnt i be making you dinner after all i still feel bad about what happened?" "Nope - its my treat. Anyway do you know any good take away places?". "Not really, i've only been here a couple of months and am not really home all that much" Kate replied, "Exactly" he exclaimed "I am making sure that you get something decent to eat and quite selfishly so am I" She smiled 'You make a very convicing argument - OK, i will see you in 30 minutes" she said as she stepped out of the lift and walked towards her apartment. God, what was she going to wear and how long should she stay for after all she had to try to get some sleep at some point...her mind wondered to what his bedroom would look like...she slightly cursed him - why did he have to be so perfect - gorgeous, charming, confident but not full of himself, caring and those eyes that were truly the windows to his soul. They really couldnt be that blue, he had to be wearing contacts.

As Flack walked down towards his door his mind started racing - was his apartment clean? Was the trash taken out? And where on earth did he keep his aspirin. His back still hurt a little bit from being thrown onto the ground - again not that he would admit that to her though. She was absolutely perfect Flack thought. Beautiful, tough - but not in a butch way, caring, funny. He was falling for her and he had only spent probably a combined total of ten minutes in her presence. He was happy that she had accepted his invite although he desperatly hoped that he wouldnt make a fool of himself an get all tongue tied and awkward around her.

30 minutes later she was showered and had finally decided on a casual pair of jeans and a singlet top with a hooded jacket over the top. She had her hair down and it sat casually on her shoulders. Casual and feminine. That was the look she was going for. She also decided to put some tinted moisturiser (nothing too obvious) and some clear lip gloss with a touch of mascara. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Perfect she thought to herself. She put some flip-flops on and grabbed her wallet, phone and keys and headed upstairs.

The pizza man rang the door and Flack went down and paid for the pizza and dessert and ran back upstairs. He didn't want her to be waiting outside. Thank god she wasn't. He checked himself out in the mirror once more - jeans and casual T-Shirt with hair slightly styled. Casual so that it looked like it was premeditated. As the doorbell rang he steadied himself as he made his way to the door to let her in. "Hi" she nervously said to announce her arrival. Kate was more nervous then she had felt in a long time. She hoped he hadn't changed his mind about asking her to his place for dinner. "Come in" Flack said surveying her as she walked into his apartment. She's gorgeous he thought to himself - her hair swayed a little when she walked through the door and those jeans hugged her in exactly the right places. He broke from his staring when she turned around waiting for him to follow her.

"Baseball fan i see" Kate said indicating to the TV where Flack was watching a replay of the Yankee's game "I don't really understand the game myself - growing up in Australia it isn't a major sport".

"Huh huh" Flack exclaimed "I thought i detected a hint of an accent. Just couldn't place it though and not liking baseball, thats just criminal. I should arrest you".

Kate laughed "I'm impressed with your detective skills Detective. Most people don't notice my accent, although it does get more noticeable when i am tired and baseball really doesn't seem that exciting to me".

"Not exciting, I am definetly going to have to change that. Sit, watch and let the great game win you over". Kate just laughed but went and sat on the couch where Flack joined her bringing with him the pizza's before returning to the kitchen for drinks.

"Beer, Kate" he asked.

"Um, water or softdrink will be fine thank you Don" Kate replied. She really didn't like beer at all. She wasn't really a big drinker anyway.

Flack returned, handed Kate her drink, and sat on the couch opposite her. They both started eating.

"This is really really nice pizza. I will have to get the takeaway number off of you".

"Yep Tony's is the best. Flack lesson number 1: always get pizza from an Italian". Flack said turning to her throwing her a grin. Kate smiled back at him

"Duly noted. Now.." she said turning back to the TV "why on earth is that bloke not swinging at anything? I thought the Yankee's were supposed to be good". Flack looked at her aghast.

"They are good and that bloke " Flack emphasised the use of Aussie slang "is there best player. He's waiting for the right ball".

"God, we could be here till tomorrow before he hits anything" Kate said exhaling quite dramatically for effect.

Flack glared at her, "Nah nah, you watch he will hit it out of the stadium". Kate thought he was quite cute when he got passionate and a little riled up about sport. She grinned to herself.

The night pretty much continued along the same way, with them mingling what was happening with the baseball game and talking about each other's lives. Kate had moved to America when she was 18 to study at Princeton and then half way through a pyshcology/business course started working with the FBI. She was now 24. Her age surprised Flack. Not that she looked old but because of what he gathered about her job which included her leading her own investigations he thought she would be more near 30, than 20. Kate found out that Flack was third generation Detective, born and bred in New York, is 29 (his age also surprised her - he looked a little younger than that she thought) and has a younger sister, Jennifer whose a teacher. Throughout the night they kept glancing at each other when the other one wasn't looking. The gap between them on the couch got smaller and smaller as the night wore on. Kate hated to admit it, but she was coming around to liking baseball as a sport. However she thought it was more because of her personal commentator than anything.

Kate's eyelids started drooping. It was now around 1am and she really should be getting to bed if she was going to make it to work on time. Flack looked just as tired as her. When the game finished she stood up and stretched, Flack did the same.

"Thanks Don, I had a really nice night. I should be heading home though. Have work tomorrow". It was true she hadn't enjoyed herself like this in a long time.

"Same here. We should definetly do that again though. I had a good time. I'm kinda glad that I knocked you over the other day" It was true. He hadn't had as much fun in a long time especially with a female. He found her interesting and there were never any dull or awkward silences between them. He had shared quite a bit of his life story with her without really realising.

She laughed "my rear would beg to difffer".

"Well mine is going to go out with your's in sympathy". It was true his side was going to be a nice shade of blue tomorrow. He wasn't really feeling the pain at the moment, he was too happy and pleasantly distracted by other things. She blushed and started apologising yet again.

Flack moved his hand and placed it tenderly on her cheek and started rubbing her cheek with his thumb and lowering her eyes to her "You don't need to keep apologising you know?"

Kate nodded, she didn't think she was capable of forming any coherent words at the moment - he was too close to her and his touch was electrifying. "Yeah i know" she half-stuttered

They continued to stare into each other's eyes before Kate got her senses back and stepped away from him " I better be going" she said before moving towards his door.

Flack opened the door for her. He was sad to see her leave but knew that he, like her, had to be up in the matter of a few hours.

"Thanks Don" she said tenderly and sincerly. Even though he usually preferred to be called by his surname, he loved the way his name sounded when she said it. "I had a really good time although I still don't know what the big fuss is about baseball" she finished with a grin.

'Is that so?' he raised his eyebrows at her quite questionly "You wait and see - spend a bit more time with me and you'll be begging Grahams to have your babies"

Kate laughed at him. Her laugh was infectious he realised. Everytime she laughed he couldn't help but smile at her. "We will see Detective" she said still laughing a little.

When they were at the door, Flack couldn't help himself and leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek before looking straight into his eyes "Good night Kate" he said barely in a whisper.

Kate looked straight back into his eyes getting lost in the blue, she was swimming "Good night Don" . And then she turned and walked down the hallway and down the stairs to her apartment.

Flack leaned back against his door once he had shut it. He smiled to himself before lifting himself off the door and giving a little skip headed towards his bedroom.

_Look out for Chapter 3: yes, they finally go on a date. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with CSI: NY. Thanks for the reviews. I have spellchecked better this time although in Australia a couple of our words are spelt a little differently. This chapter is a little bit more fluffier._

**Chapter 3: Smiles and First Dates**

Flack was called out early the next morning to a body found in a back alley in the Bronx. It felt like he had barely shut his eyes before he was being woke up. Walking into the kitchen he noticed the remnants of last night. He wondered what Kate was doing. It was only 6 in the morning but he suspected that she would probably be up and about getting ready for work. Like nearly everyone in law enforcement there wasn't really any particular hours, especially 9 - 5 jobs anyway. He really wanted to see her again and resolved to ring her through the day and ask her out sometime. Damn, he hadn't got her cell number. Ah well, he thought to himself, he would flash his badge at the Super and get him to give up her phone number or even ring the FBI offices if he had to. After all he knew where she lived and worked anyway.

When Flack arrived at the scene he was greeted by Danny and Stella. Stella, ever perceptive, pounced on Flack straight away

'Flack what were you up to last night or this morning? You look like you haven't slept at all" Flack looked at her trying to keep a neutral face. He didn't really want to give anything up about Kate yet. It was new after all and at the moment they weren't really anything more than friends.

"Yeah, I stayed up and watched the Yankee's replay last night which only finished at some ridiculous hour this morning" He didn't exactly lie after all. He was watching the baseball.

Danny then joined the conversation "Yeah man did you see that hit by Grahams, it was massive man". Flack had seen that hit. Graham's was 'that bloke' that Kate thought was hopeless. He couldn't help but smile a little at that thought. Danny looked at him weirdly

"Yah right there Flack" Flack came out of his daydream at Danny's words 'You looked like you were in your happy place"

Flack laughed a little

'Yep something like that" he replied before heading back towards the crime scene to ask questions of the witness's. Both Stella and Danny exchanged a look.

"Do you think Flack was with a girl?" Stella asked Danny "I mean he seems too happy to be talking about baseball and he can't stop smiling".

"I don't know Stell, he hasn't even really looked at a girl since well you know" Danny was referring to the bombing. They all knew he was a little shy around the opposite sex since then. "But I agree. He's not saying something".

They knew Flack was hiding something from them. Giving a shrug of the shoulders they both turned and headed into the direction that Flack had disappeared to.

Kate rose the next morning at 7. She was amazed that she had got to sleep in that late. Usually she would be woken by the sound of her phone ringing at some ridiculous time in the morning. This was starting out to be a great day. As she headed out of her apartment she wondered if Don was still in his apartment or already at work. Probably at work she thought. After all homicides were unpredictable - at least with organised crime they tended to know when something was happening before it actually happened. She smiled as her mind wondered to Flack. She hadn't meant someone like him since she had moved to New York. If she was honest to herself, she hadn't really been looking anyway. Yeah she was constantly surrounded by men but they were work colleagues and more like overprotective brothers than anything. Plus office romances were frowned upon and her last and only inter bureau romance hadn't turned out well - she stopped at that thought. It was still a little painful to remember the last time she had fallen and trusted someone. Even though Don was in law enforcement he was different, well she hoped he was anyway. She hoped that she would run into him soon. They hadn't exactly made any plans and Kate didn't really even know what they were to each other beyond friends but there was no mistaking the little jolts of electricity everytime they touched or how comfortable they were with each other. With that thought she drove to work.

When she entered the FBI building she stopped and chatted to Bonnie the receptionist. As usual she handed Bonnie a latte from the coffee shop on the corner and in turn Bonnie handed Kate a muffin from the little coffee shop near where Bonnie lived. It was a great system and a little ritual that they did every morning. Kate continued into the office area where her team were.

"Morning KJ" Colby said in greeting to Kate as soon as she stepped into their shared office.

Seeing her smiling, Colby stopped short "God Smiley, what's got you so happy this morning?"

Kate smiled even more, Colby continued to stare at her "Huh, Ooh, Good Morning Colbs. Want half of my muffin?" This was also their normal ritual as Kate passed half of her muffin to the tall stocky Texan.

Colby continued to look at her 'KJ, you still haven't answered my question you know." Colby knew something was up with her. Even though she was usually happy, this morning she was beaming.

"Ok who is he?"

"What?"

"Come on KJ I haven't seen you this type of happy ever - so again, who is he?" Colby knew her too well.

She was busted, thankfully at that moment Ken another member of their team popped his head in the door and told them they were needed in the conference room. Kate practically ran out of the door after him. Colby followed shaking his head. He could read her like a book.

When Flack got back to his office it was well after 2 in the afternoon and he was beat. He had spent the morning talking to the victim's family; something that he never got used to. Telling people there loved one had died always chipped away at this heart. Parents shouldn't have to bury their children. He sat at his desk and closed his eyes. He tried desperately to think of happy things. Kate's face popped into his head and he smiled. He did really have a good time last night. Before he had time to really think about it he decided to ring her. Not knowing her cell number he decided to ring her work. He scrawled through the phonebook and found a number for the New York FBI office and dialed.

"Hello FBI New York, Bonnie speaking"

"Hi I'm Detective Donald Flack and I was wondering if I could possibly speak to Special Agent Kate Scott please".

"May I ask what this is regarding Detective" Bonnie said.

"Just a personal call ma'am" Flack responded. Well it was true. Bonnie smiled to herself. Kate was even happier than what she usually was. She wondered if this personal call had anything to do with it.

"I can put you through to her office"

"Thanks ma'am" Flack responded getting slightly nervous. Get it together man he told himself. He was definitely out of practice when it came to ask woman out on dates.

"Please hold"

The phone in Kate and Colby's office started ringing; Kate was in the tech lab going over video so Colby answered.

"Granger"

Don was momentarily stunned when a male answered. He guessed it must be a colleague.

"Oh Hi, I was wondering if I could please speak to Kate"

Colby's eyes pricked up. It wasn't a voice he recognised and the casual use of her name, rather than Special Agent Scott, meant he probably wasn't from the FBI.

"She's not here at the moment - can I ask whose calling and take a message?"

"Can you just tell her that Don rang? Nothing important just wanted to talk to her that's all" he finished quite lamely. This was definitely a personal call.

"By any chance are you the reason she's smiling like she swallowed a whole bottle of Prozac?" Colby asked. Kate was going to kill Colby. Colby knew that but didn't really care. She hadn't made good on her threats yet.

Flack stuttered and then smiled to himself. She's been smiling. He felt proud of his effect on her "Um um..." Colby smiled.

"It's ok man; Kate hasn't said anything. Just a guess." Just then Kate walked back into the office

'What haven't I said Colb?" Don overheard Kate talking to Colby. Colby looked sheepish. Kate saw the phone.

She put her hands on her hips, "Colby who are you talking to?" she said sterner than before.

Colby looked back at her with a cheeky grin "My buddy Don and I were just talking about you" Recognising his name Kate's eye's popped open in surprise. What on earth had Colby said and how long had they been talking for and what, did he actually know Don or was he yanking her chain.

"Colby Alfred Lucias Granger I am going to kill you if you don't hand me that phone right this instant". Colby laughed it was hilarious when she got angry. Don smiled into the phone. When she was mad her accent really came out. He imagined her standing with hands on hips yelling at this Colby guy.

"KJ settle down" he said as he handed her the phone but not before he spoke into it "Don man, rule number 1: don't piss her off. They won't even be able to identify your body". Don smiled "I don't doubt that at all"

"Here's your lover boy" Colby finished finally handing the phone to Kate. She blushed and again death stared Colby as he had enough sense to walk out of the room. Don on the other end of the phone was grinning stupidly.

Kate composed herself and cleared her throat "Hey Don, sorry about that"

'That's ok. Colby seems like a good guy" Don responded. He reminded him of Danny

"Yeah he is when he's not meddling with my life... so changing the subject how are you today?

Don laughed at the change in subject "Yeah I'm not to bad, better now that I'm talking to you" which was true. Kate smiled.

"Same here. I did really have a good time last night"

"Me too. About that... would you like a repeat and perhaps go on a date with me tonight?" Don asked more confidently than what he felt. Kate smiled.

"A date?" Kate inquired. Don cringed a little; maybe she didn't like him in that sense.

Kate realising her tone "I mean Don, I would love to go on a date with you". Don exhaled. He didn't realise he was holding his breath.

"I can't tonight though. I have a meeting at 8pm." Kate said disappointed.

Don was also a little disappointed. 'Oh ok"

"I would really like to though some other night" Kate continued

"So would I, how about tomorrow night instead?" Don asked hoping that she would be free. He really wanted to see her soon.

Kate smiled and mentally checked her schedule "That would be nice Don".

Yes Don thought to himself but tried to play it smooth "Pick you up at your apartment at 7?"

"Yeah that would be good" then Kate responded quite cheekily "Do you need directions at all?" Don smiled at her cheekiness.

"Um well I am a Detective and a male so I don't think I should have any problems locating it" Kate laughed out loud.

"That's what I am afraid of".

"Ouch, that hurt my manly pride' Flack responded not annoyed in the slightest. He was again amazed at how natural flirting with her seemed.

"Don, I think you and your manly pride are just fine, a little cheeky but never the less fine". He laughed.

Kate saw Colby motioning to her that there was something important she had to see.

"Don, I have to go. Work's crazy at the moment. See ya tomorrow night though"

"Yep see ya then" Don replied

"Have a good day Don. Stay safe" Don was touched at her caring

"Stay safe as well Katie". Kate put the phone down with a warm feeling in her heart. He had called her Katie. No-one else really called her that and normally she didn't like it but when Don said it is seemed perfect.

1 day later.

Kate checked her watch it was currently 5:30 and she was only just leaving the office. Don was picking her up at 7 for their date and she was running beyond late. By the time she got home, showered, did her hair and makeup and get dressed. At least she knew what she was going to wear. She had went shopping during her lunch break and chosen a dress and of course, matching shoes. Bonnie had gone with her and helped her choose what Bonnie catergorised as the perfect first date outfit. Kate hoped so, she wanted everything to be perfect but running down the stairs into the car park like a mad woman was not part of the plan.

Don checked his watch, 6pm. He still had an hour before he had to be at Kate's apartment to pick her up for their date. He had finished work around 3 and had bought flowers for Kate and made sure that reservations were confirmed and also went and bought a new shirt. He was now in his apartment sitting on the couch watching the news trying to kill time. He was actually more nervous than what he thought he would be. He usually had all the confidence in the world when it came to women but after being out of 'the game' for about 5 months he was a little worried that he was going to screw it up. Since the bombing he hadn't even so much as kissed a woman let alone anything else and he was a little terrified at the thought. The scars bothered him and he always tried to hide them. Even though he knew that Kate didn't seem vain, he was worried that she would take one look at them and bolt.

Kate stepped out of the shower .6:30 the clock read. She dried herself off and grabbed the hair dryer and dried her hair creating little barrel curls in the process. Did her make-up. Not to over the top though. She preferred to adopt a more natural look. The dress. She had to admit that Bonnie has a good eye. It was dark blue with a v-neck that was low enough to show a little bit of cleavage and was fitted over her stomach and hips before flaring a little just over the knees. Kate put on the matching shoes, blue peep-toes with a heel. After all Flack was about half a foot taller than her and she wanted to level the playing field so to speak. Just as she finished putting all the necessary items in her handbag there was a knock on her door. She looked at her watch 7:02. He was right on time.

Flack walked down the stairs to Kate's apartment clutching the flowers with him. He didn't know what type of flowers she liked so he had wondered around the florist shop until he found an arrangement, of what the florist told him were gerbera's mixed with roses. He hoped she likes them. He had certainly paid enough. Knocking on her door he heard movement in her apartment. He hoped he wasn't too early. Some woman had some obscure rule that men should be 15 minutes late so that they had time to finish prepping. He never really understood it himself. If they agreed to a time you think they would be ready then. He needn't have been worried as the door opened to reveal Kate. He was momentarily speechless. She looked stunning. That dress showed her figure perfectly and there was no other word for it other than whoo! Kate looked at him feeling a little self-conscious he hadn't said anything. Although she wasn't exactly forthcoming with words either. She was also taking in his appearance. A well cut black suit and a light blue shirt that, if possible, made his eyes even bluer. His hair was also styled a little. Flack bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful Katie". She smiled

"Thank you Don" Kate said sincerely. Flack also smiled and then remembering the flowers in his hand,

"These are for you. I hope you like them. I didn't really know if you had a favourite flower or anything". Kate was stunned at his thoughtfulness. Taking the flowers

"I love them Flack they are perfect" she said as she bent up and placing a hand on his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek.

"Come in, I will put them in some water. I won't be more than a minute".

As he walked into her apartment he took a good look around taking it all in. It was exactly the same layout as his. It had an incredible homely feeling to it. The couch was red with purple and blue scatter cushions; there were photos and knick-knacks covering the sideboards and coffee table. Everything had a personal touch. Flack eyes wondered further into the corner where the whole wall was taken up by a bookshelf filled to capacity with books of every type and shape. She obviously is a book worm although he also noticed a healthy selection of DVD's and CD's. Making his way into the kitchen he stopped in front of a massive photo frame that was the size of a painting and segmented into about 50 individual photo frames. There were pictures in each frame. Some were of animals, older people, groups of people, middle aged people and quite a few children. Kate herself was in a few of them. Kate walked back out of the kitchen and saw Flack looking at her photo collection. Coming up behind him she reached up and straightened one of the photos. "They remind me of why I do this job"

Flack looked over at her so she continued her explanation "A lot of these photo's are of people involved in crimes that especially touched me or that I helped solve, especially the children, and the group photo's are of all the FBI agents I have worked with over the time". Flack nodded in understanding. Seeing that she had now placed the flowers on the kitchen table, he smiled and took her hand and walked back towards the door and to the restaurant.

"Don where are you taking me anyway?" "That's a surprise sweety". Kate turned her head to him, Flack was looking at the road driving.

"Don, I though you knew that I don't like surprises" Kate replied sweetly

"I know Katie, but I thought I would be safe because a) you're wearing a seatbelt and b) you're wearing high heels. Both of which would make it hard for you to kick my arse" he said looking at her while he was stopped at a red light.

She smiled "Touché Detective. You just wait, the night is still young".

Flack smiled and cheekily responded 'Um I quite like the sound of that".

Kate smiled at the double meaning behind that reply "My my detective are you propositioning me?" she raised her eyebrows at him. He raised his eye's back at her before leaning over and whispering quite huskily into her ear "We are here" before he opened his car door and moved around to her side. Kate was too caught up in him that she hadn't noticed they had arrived at a little Italian restaurant. The tone in his voice had sent chills up her spine.

As she walked into the restaurant she savored the touch of Don's hand on her lower back as he guided her in the door. They were seated at an intimate table towards the back of the restaurant. Kate couldn't help but notice the waitress who openly flirted with Flack and totally ignored her. As they sat at the table Kate commented 'Don, do you get used to woman mentally undressing you?". Flack looked at her with a weird, amused expression on his face "Huh, what are you talking about exactly?", "The waitress, if she could have she would have jumped you in the middle of the restaurant" "Not really, I just ignore it. I'd much rather pay attention to you" Kate smiled and took his hand in hers from across the table. "Good answer, honey" "Thank you sweety.. now what would the mademoiselle like to eat and drink tonight?" Kate laughed "Flack honey mademoiselle is French, we are in an Italian restaurant" Flack shrugged his shoulders and adopting a very exaggerated Italian accent "Bella, my love what would you like to eat and drink this lovely evening" he finished with an over the top kiss of her hand. Kate laughed. Flack smiled. Every single woman in the restaurant was jealous of Kate and every single man in the restaurant was jealous of Flack. They really did make the perfect couple. After they had finished there meals they made there way out of the restaurant, Flack insisting that he pay for the meal. Kate smiled; he really was the perfect gentleman in every aspect. It was still only relatively early, about 10 pm, but both had to work in the morning.

Still holding hands they made their way into their apartment building and up to Kate's apartment.

"Don, do you want to come in and watch movies or something. It's still fairly early and I don't really want to sleep just yet" Flack smiled and rested his forehead against her forehead.

"That would be good honey, but only if you want me to" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. Kate was stunned at how soft and gentle he was and she slowly returned the kiss.

"Yeah I still want to take it slow though". It's was true she cared too much about him for it to be a one night thing.

"I agree. I don't want to rush into anything either. I care too much about you for that" Flack also replied quite honestly. He had been to known to have a few one night stands in his life but they were woman he didn't really have any feelings for beyond a physical attraction. Kate was different.

Kate leaned up and kissed him again this time with more passion. She was falling hard. Flack returned the kiss with the same ferocity. Flack was the first to break away from the kiss.

"Katie sweety if you keep doing that it's going to be real hard for both of us to take this slow" it was true. Right now Flack was incredibly aroused.

"I know honey but your too irresistible for your own good" Kate finished with a smile. Flack smiled back before Kate walked towards the door and opened it.

"Do you want to watch a DVD?" Kate asked as they made their way to the couch.

"Yep, what do you want to watch?" Flack asked her.

"I don't really care, you choose, I am going to get changed into something a little more comfy" Kate replied before walking into the bedroom.

Flack browsed her DVD collection which was alphabetised. He smiled. She must be a little bit of an organisation freak. Looking around her apartment it was also clean and everything seemed to have a place.

He finally chose the Bourne Identity and was placing it into the DVD player when Kate returned from the bedroom wearing sweats and now without makeup. She still however looked perfect. They cuddled together on the couch and Kate threw a blanket over them. As the titles started playing Kate was pleasantly surprised, she really liked this movie "Good choice Don, I love this movie, Matt Damon is so hot and broody". "Ah man, I chose it because it wasn't a chick flick and now you have made it into a chick flick". Kate laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

Kate's eyes started getting heavier and heavier and her head slowly made its way onto Flack's shoulder. He adjusted his body and guided her head onto his lap. Flack started brushing his thumb across her hair until he was satisfied that she was sleeping peacefully. He then lifted her up off the couch and carried her to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and gently laid her down. He unzipped her jacket and lifting her back took the garment off of her. His eyes wondered to her chest and toned stomach that were barely covered by the singlet top. He noticed quite a long fresh (it was still really pink) scar running 10 cm from her side to her hip and instinctively brushed his thumb over it. She stirred slowly and gently placed her hand on his hand and although very sleepy mumbled 'please don't', Flack stopped rubbing the scar and instead leaned down and kissed his way along the scar before moving up and kissing her on the forehead. As he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand and ever so softly asked almost pleading ' you don't have to go I don't mind - please stay'. He took off his shirt and trousers to reveal a white singlet and boxer shorts and carefully crept into the other side of the bed. She rolled over and placed her head on his chest. He put his arm around her waist so that his hand was on her stomach. That's were they stayed for the rest of the night snuggled closely together. They fitted perfectly.

_Please review. Constructive comments are welcome. Chapter 4... Kate meets the team and pole dancing??_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pancakes and Messer

The sun slowly filtered through the blinds as she opened her eyes and came face to chest with her bed buddy. What? There's someone lying next to her. What happened? She started getting panicked and went to move her arm from the unknown owner of the well-defined chest when Flack stirred. He sat up and still not moving his arm from her waist said very calmly 'Hey, hey, hey are you ok? It's just me Don - you fell asleep last night on the couch. I put you to bed and you asked me to stay and sleep beside you." She looked into his eyes and calmed down as she remembered last night's events, "Yeah I'm ok. Sorry I panicked I just forgot what happened there for a minute." she said in barely a whisper, half embarrassed for how she had freaked out. He relaxed and smiled "That's ok - I thought you might have been regretting asking me to stay and I was regretting myself not sleeping on the couch and ..." Kate, now more awake cut him off "No. Not regretting anything. I had a really great night and thanks for staying with me". They both smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Kate moved and cuddled back into his chest and they both fell asleep again for another hour until the alarm sounded.

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

Kate looked around her apartment for Flack's phone. He must have left it behind when he went upstairs to have a shower and change. Thinking it would probably be work and therefore important she answered it. "Hello, Flack's phone" Danny who was standing in his office almost fell down - what was a woman doing answering Flack's phone at 7 in the morning?

"Hey, it's Detective Danny Messer. Who is this and could I speak to Flack please",

"Well Detective to answer your first question I'm Kate and Flack's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?" She said quite bluntly,

"Sorry I didn't mean to be blunt before but I was a little bit shocked that a female answered his phone - must be getting back in the saddle good old flacky?" this Danny man said in the thickest New York accent she had ever heard. Now she was confused, who did this Danny guy actually think she was and what about Flack - Kate thought he would have females knocking down his door and hanging from his bed posts

"Huh what saddle?"

"You know he hasn't dated since he was hurt in the bombing - think he is a little self conscious about the scars and everything"

"Oh, ok" What bombing and what scars? She had noticed that he favoured his left side but she didn't think much more about it and she hadn't seen him without a shirt - last night he had worn a shirt to bed -

"Anyway, could you tell him to ring Danny back and what are you doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well we all go to Sullivan's - that's anyone who works for NYPD - and you should come". Ok, he obviously thought she was Flack's girlfriend. Quite honestly she didn't know what she was to him - friend, neighbour, acquaintance, possible girlfriend.

"Um, ok I will think about. I will tell Flack that you rang. Bye Danny". With that she hung up and continued making pancakes.

When Flack returned to Kate's apartment, now in his suit ready for work he couldn't help but lean against the doorframe and smile at her. She was now wearing a suit (she had showered and changed when he was upstairs) and was singing along to a song on the radio while peering closely at the pan in front of her making sure that the pancakes were exactly perfect. He came up behind her and cleared his throat signaling to her that he in fact was behind her. He didn't want a repeat of the other day - his rump was now a nice purple colour. She slightly jumped before smiling at him. He advanced closer behind her and put his hands on her waist and leaned forward and kissed her cheek from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What are you making me?" he gently whispered into her ear making her breath hitch and shivers start shooting up her spine.

"Um pancakes - although if you keep distracting me they will be burnt and horrible", he turned her around and looked at her with the most innocent expression on her face

"Me distracting?" The space between them became suddenly even smaller as Flack placed his hands on her chin and brought his face down to her. His lips brushing ever so softly over hers. Sending chills down both their spines she closed the space further and pressed her lips flush on his. She brought her hands up and around his neck as he put his hands onto her hips. They continued kissing the softest gentlest kiss slowly exploring each others lips before she allowed his tongue to part her lips allowing access into her mouth bringing little satisfied moans from both of them as he maneuvered them so that she was leaning against the bench. They were quickly interrupted when the pancakes started burning.

"Flack this is all you and your gorgeous lips fault. Now the pancakes are ruined" she shouted half smiling, half laughing.

"Not my fault that you are too beautiful and tempting for your own good sweety". She smiled again and quickly kissed him before walking to the door and standing there with hands on hips.

"You now owe me breakfast Detective - otherwise I don't think you will be getting any dessert anytime soon" she said raising her eyebrows to look at him with a seductive look on her face.

"Umm I don't know there's still some cheesecake in my fridge that looks very tempting" he said trying to maintain a completely serious face.

"Fine" she said now slightly amused "I will go out onto the street and see if anyone else wants my dessert since you don't seem to".

He was at her side before she had made it completely out the door, "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her now quite flushed from her teasing and earlier make out session.

At the door they grabbed their things - each there own badge and gun - and walked down the hall with Flack's arm around her and she laying her head on his chest. Life seemed completely perfect although Kate was still thinking a little bit about what Danny had said and why Flack hadn't said anything to her about it. Then again Flack didn't know everything about her either though. That's when she remembered that she hadn't told him that Danny rang.

"Hey Don"

"Yep"

"A detective Danny Messer rang when you were upstairs - he said that you had to ring him"

"Uh ok - did he say anything to you?"

"Obviously he had to otherwise conversation would have been a little hard" she said again smiling the whole time. He kissed her on top of the head

"Well of course - its just that Danny sometimes says stuff without thinking and you answering my phone in the morning no doubt he would have had some remark" Well Flack certainly did know his friend she thought.

"Yeah I think he was a little confused to who I was to you. I didn't really answer coz I don't really know - we haven't defined anything which I don't mind because it's new for both of us"

Flack looked at her before smiling "Well I hope you would say that you were my girlfriend when asked but I understand either way" She again broke into a huge smile

"I would like to call you my boyfriend as well Don but I still need things to go slowly - I haven't allowed myself to care about someone or be cared by someone for a long time - its easier and just avoids getting hurt" Flack looked at the emotion in her eyes wondering who had hurt her so badly and wondered if it had something to do with the scar on her hip. He didn't want to push her.

"Ok I understand and I haven't exactly been out there dating or anything lately. I would like things to go slowly as well'. This must have been what Danny was talking about she thought

"Ok - play it by ear then on the official title then?"

"Yep"

"Ok".

"Oh and Danny asked me to go to Sullivan's or something after work but I said I didn't know - there your friends and everything" Flack smiled at her again - she seemed so insecure sometimes which just added to her charm. God Danny must have really been on his interfering game this morning.

"It's up to you sweety, but I would like you to come if you wanted to"

"Play it by ear? I have a big bust on this afternoon so I don't know what time I will be finished or how I will feel".

"Yep that's ok - just be careful ok?" He had fallen hard for her and really didn't want her to be hurt.

"I will Don".

After they finished breakfast, they kissed and went in opposite directions. Don to a murder at central park and Kate to the FBI offices. Both in for another long day


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY. This is purely a work of fiction. Thanks to all those who reviewed. _

Chapter 5: Scarred Partners

As soon as Flack walked into the building that housed the CSI's Danny descended upon him like a little terrier. "Flack man, who is the chick answering your phone at 7 this morning? She sounded hot man". At these not very quiet outbursts the rest of the CSI's ears pricked up and they all met up in the break room.

"Danny!" Lindsay said quite harshly, "Leave Don alone would you?" He glared at Lindsay but stopped his tyrant. He wasn't going to get in her bad books.

Danny didn't have to wait long to find out the answers though because Stella was worse for gossip than what he was and she wanted answers.

"So Flack, who is this woman that none of us have even heard you mention before?" Although now that Stella thought about it Flack had been happier in the past few days then what she had seen him in a long time - since the bombing anyway. She had noticed the other morning at the murder he was smiling more than usual.

Flack spluttered trying to think of a reasonable answer. He didn't want to jinx whatever he had with Kate and they had known each other less than a week.

"Well" This was a very impatient Lindsay now. Danny looked at her "What happened to leaving Flack alone" "I just want to make sure she's right for him that's all" she replied.

Flack definitely had no way out of answering their questions.

"Well", he started "that chick" he said in air quotes directed towards Danny, "is Kate and she lives in the apartment below me and I only met her on Sunday. So at the moment I don't really know what we are or where we are heading but she makes me happy. She's gorgeous, funny and caring".

"Oh really" that was Stella who had never seen Flack look so much like a love sick little puppy "What does she look like? What does she do?"

"Well she's blonde, skinny but not stick thin, blue/green eyes and really fair skinned, tall..."

Danny interrupted "What you met her Sunday?" Flack nodded in agreement,

"You must work fast Flack if you only met her Sunday and she's answering your phone Friday morning" Danny, ever the player, stated rather than asked.

Flack looked at him confused and then got what Danny was hinting at, "What...nah man, it's not like that. I took her to dinner last night and then we went back to her apartment and watched a movie. That's all. We both want to take it slow. I stayed and she was making breakfast for us this morning". "Oh" Danny replied, "well um I kinda um said"

"What Danny spit it out. What did you kinda say to Kate?"

"Nothing really I kinda alluded to the bombing and you not having a girlfriend in a little while and I thought she would have known because of the scars but obviously she probably wouldn't have seen them".

"Oh great Danny - she probably thinks I am a scared freak or in need of care or something" Flack angrily yelled at Danny.

"Nah man she didn't say anything" "I am really sorry" Danny did look extremely sorry and Flack although angry at him couldn't really blame Danny. It was probably a fair assumption.

Flack softened "I guess she would have found out eventually anyway. She may as well know what she's in for. I guess..." He trailed off. It was Stella who spoke next

"Flack there's nothing wrong with you. You survived ok and if she doesn't see that, well then you know that she isn't the person for you anyway".

"I guess" he finally said.

"You should invite her to Sullivan's tonight?" that was Hawkes who had joined half way through the conversation. He wanted to make sure, like everyone else that she wouldn't hurt Flack.

"What is it with every male in this lab asking her out...? Apparently Messer already did this morning" Lindsay looked at Danny, glared more than anything.

"Wait on... i was just being friendly and thought it would be good for all of us to meet her and so that she could meet Flack's friends. Is she coming anyway?"

Flack replied, "Um she doesn't really know depends when she finishes work and how she's feeling tonight".

With that Mac walked in and handed out cases for everyone breaking up the gossip session. Mac being more perceptive than many give him credit for leaned in so that only Flack could hear him

"Don, everything will be fine. She found out this morning and obviously didn't treat you differently otherwise you would have noticed that she knew".

Flack smiled, Mac really did know human behaviour more than what everyone gave him credit for. After all, he was still in contention in the poll on when Danny and Lindsay would realise there feelings for each other and get together.

Meanwhile, across town Kate sat in front of a whiteboard listening to the Chief Agent.

"Ok team B you will strike on my signal through the gate on the right side, team A my signal left side and we will also have coast guard in the water". "Everyone remember to check all your coms, I want helmets and vests ok? No risks out there people. 500kg of coke is out there but it isn't worth one of your lives. Got that"

"Ok team lets do this", with that they all filed out into the locker rooms for final preparation. Kate changed out of her suit into a very short mini skirt and equally skimpy top. She was to be the bait after all. She had gotten use to it working in fugitive recovery and undercover in clubs. She tucked a knife into her knee-high boots. There was not much room for anything else. Her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination at all. She smiled as she thought about what Flack would think of her outfit. Flack, she had thought about him quite a bit that day. Before she knew what she was doing she had picked up the phone and started dialing. Please pick up she thought to herself.

"Detective Flack speaking"

"Well hello Detective Flack, I was wondering if my boyfriend Don was around by any chance" she smiled

"Well miss I think I could probably locate him" she smiled again and her heart gave a little jump

"Well could you please tell him that his hot girlfriend Kate called him and just wanted to say hello and ask how his day was"

"His day has been fine, although very busy. What should I tell him about Kate's day?"

"Equally busy. About to get busier. I really have to go but tell him I care about him and will ring him later about tonight"

"Care about you to Katie girl. Keep safe for me ok?"

"Will do Don. Bye" With that Kate hung up and made her way to where her other agents were waiting for her. Although Don knew she was going on a bust of some kind she hadn't elaborated. She didn't really want him to worry and it was supposed to be kept fairly confidential anyway.

2 hours later, Kate was marching a very uncooperative suspect towards the waiting vans. The mission had been relatively successful. They had taken down the entire BloodHood gang that were guarding the drugs as well as ceasing the whole shipload of drugs which actually turned out to be more near the 700kg's of coke as well as a shipload of guns and of all things, grenades. Unfortunately, an FBI agent had been hit in the arm and was on his way to the hospital. All signs were that he was going to be ok which pleased her to no end. She hated loosing anyone. She herself had got out fairly unharmed although her upper arm was bleeding quite badly from where she had been slashed with a knife when all hell broke loose in the warehouse. She also had a bruise on her jaw. Other than that she was feeling pretty pleased with how everything had worked out. Once she finished making sure all the suspects were loaded and off to either interrogation or lock-up; she called her boss who then ordered in the CSI's to print and process the scene. She walked to the staging area and greeted the two CSI's.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Kate Scott, Thanks for coming I really appreciate it". The two detectives looked at her, like they quite didn't believe that the blonde dressed like a hooker was an FBI agent.

"Your welcome", the tall African American man finally stated, "I'm Sheldon Hawkes and this is Stella Bonasera" he said as he pointed to the woman shaking Kate's hand in the process.

"Hi it's nice to meet you as well" she said as she shook the older woman's hand.

As she turned around to point the CSI's where to go, Sheldon stepped forward

"Are you ok ma'am, I noticed that your arm is bleeding quite badly?"

"Huh", she turned to look at her arm, she had actually kind of forgotten about it with the adrenalin and all the activity "I'm fine I will get it checked out in a minute. Not the worst that's happened to me" Kate simply replied.

With that the two CSI's walked into the warehouse and Kate made her way back to the office but stopped at the medic tent first and received 5 stitches in her arm and a handful of painkiller's to stop the throbbing. All in a day's work she thought.

When Stella and Hawkes finally finished processing they returned to the Lab. They were quite tired and irritable by this point. There were bullets everywhere, drugs, blood. You name it, it was somewhere in that warehouse. How only one person got killed (a gang member) was beyond them. Even though they didn't always get along with the FBI they had to admit that they were good. As Stella and Hawkes were complaining in the break room, Flack came bounding in.

"God Flack, why you look so happy" Stella asked

"I just spoke to Kate and she's coming to Sullivan's tonight. I really want you all to meet her". Even though he was happy she was coming he was still apprehensive about what his friends would think of her and he was a little worried about whether or not he should say something about the bombing or wait for her to bring it up.

"Yep we will be there Flack" they both replied

"Hopefully we should be finished by 8ish. The Fed's just dumped all the evidence from the huge drug bust at the docks on our laps" Hawkes added

"Yeah I heard about that" Flack said. "That was a huge bust in anyone's language man". They all nodded there head in agreement. They then all went there separate ways to finish their work


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sullivan's

Don was pacing and kept looking at the door every few minutes. Where on earth was she? It was now more towards 9 than 8 and although she had said she was coming, he still hadn't seen her. Maybe she got freaked about their relationship, the bombing or maybe meeting his friends he thought to himself. The rest of the group, who were now all assembled, Lindsay, Danny, Stella, Hawkes, and Mac and, even Sid who had ventured out, were watching Flack.

"Man she will show, maybe you should ring her again or something" that was Danny

"Does she know where Sullivan's is?" that was Stella who was becoming worried that Flack would be left heartbroken if she stood him up.

While they were all wondering where she was, Kate was frantically running down 10 flights of stairs at the FBI building. The lift had broken and she had only just finished interrogating suspects. Plus she had effected a quick change in the locker room so that she was now wearing black tailored pants and a long-sleeve top covering up the large cut on her arm. Flack and his friends didn't need to see that, she rationalised.

20 minutes later, she opened the door to Sullivan's. As she walked in she immediately saw Flack sitting at the table surrounded by people. He was staring at the door obviously waiting for her. Her stomach did a little somersault, this wasn't a good start to the evening or a great way to be introduced to his friends whom all seemed to be at the exact same place tonight. As she made her way to the table - Flack stood up and walked to her.

Before he could speak she started apologising

"Don, I am really sorry but work got really crazy and I only just finished"

"I tried ringing you a lot" he emphasised. A hint of annoyance in his voice.

As she looked at her phone she noticed she had turned it off when she was in the interrogation room.

"Sorry I had it turned off while I was interviewing people". She said with sadness in her voice. Flack dropped his eyes to meet hers.

"It's ok sweety, i was starting to get a little worried that something had happened to you or you had changed your mind about everything"

She looked at him confused "I'm fine and what would I have changed my mind about?" She wants to ignore it, he thought to himself so he let her

"Well anyway it's about time I introduced you to everyone. They have been waiting".

Great Kate thought to herself, not a good start to meeting them.

As Flack made the rounds and introduced her to everyone. Danny and Lindsay looked at her quite gruffly. They obviously thought she was a flake who was going to hurt their friend. Being more than an hour late didn't help that situation. Although Sid and Mac were really friendly. Sid, she suspected, was a little bit on the weird side.

As Flack continued around the table she immediately recognised the tall dark man whom she thought she remembered as Sheldon and the older lady with curls who she thought was Stella or something similar. She had met them at the warehouse. They were the CSI's attached to the case.

'And Kate" Flack continued "This is Sheldon Hawkes and Stella Bonasera"

"Yeah we know" they all replied at once

Hawkes spoke next 'How's the arm? It looked a little nasty"

"Huh, how do you know each other?" Flack asked cutting over Sheldon and Kate's conversation quite urgently. And what was Sheldon talking about her arm for?

Stella clarified for Flack "Kate was the FBI agent we liaised with today at the drug bust on the docks although she looks quite different with more clothes on..."

"What" he looked at Kate "I didn't realise you were at the bust, you didn't tell me and where were you hurt? and why were you not wearing clothes?" he urgently said. He was now really confused and had way more questions than answers.

Kate calmly replied, "I didn't want you to worry plus I couldn't really say anything to anyone and I got slashed in the arm with a knife but other than that I am fine Flack, really. Five stitches later and I'm all good. And I was wearing skimpy clothes because I was the bait".

By this stage the rest of the table had looked up at her with the same expression of what the? She's an FBI agent.

"What, Flack you didn't tell us she was an FBI agent." Danny directed at Flack before turning back to Kate "You don't look like an FBI agent".

Flack hadn't paid much attention to Danny and instead turned to Kate and lifted up the sleeve of her shirt to check that she was in fact ok. Kate turned to look at him while the rest of the table talked amongst themselves a little.

"Are you sure you're ok? You could have cancelled if you weren't feeling feel". Kate smiled at Flack as he continued to rub the area under where the bandage was. Truth be told he was a little annoyed that she hadn't told him what was happening.

"I am absolutely fine Don. Seriously it's not the worse injury I have ever had ok? I just can't drink any alcohol tonight because of the painkiller's other than that I am the same Kate as this morning". As she finished her reply she leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips and gave him a little hug. She wasn't into really big displays of public affection. She just wanted to assure him that she was fine.

"Ok sweety, just next time please tell me. I don't want to find out from someone else ok?" "Ok, deal".

Danny piped up "I don't know about you but I'm here to drink so let's drink. Flack it's your turn to shout. Plus don't hog Kate. I want to grill her". Danny and Lindsay had considerably thawed towards her when they realised she wasn't late because of some trivial little thing.

"Yes sir" Flack sarcastically replied "everyone having the same thing as before?" There was a general murmur from the crowd before he leaned back towards Kate and asked what she wanted "a lemonade please". Flack was still a little distant from her. He was obviously still annoyed that she hadn't told him about her being apart of the drug bust. "I'll help you' she said but Sheldon cut her off 'Nah, you sit and get to know everyone I will help Flack". "Thanks Sheldon" she replied with a smile. She really liked him. As they walked to the bar, Danny interjected "So Kate, besides being a Fed, tell us about yourself. Flack was a little vague on the details"

Kate laughed at the way Danny had crossed his arms in front of himself and was looking at her.

"Ok well I'm originally from Australia, am 24, no pets, no children, worked for the FBI for about 4 years now, and have only been in New York for about 2 months". That was pretty much her life in a nutshell.

"How are you liking New York?" Mac asked her.

"Um it took a little to get used to coming from Quantico which is so much quieter. I'm always amazed that there's something happening where ever you turn. I'm really enjoying it though. I haven't had a chance to look at all the landmarks yet and do some of the touristy stuff I want to but I don't think I will be moving in a while so I will get there eventually"

"Arhh yes, I met the loveliest girl at the Statue of Liberty. She was so rounded and..." Stella interrupted before Sid could finish what no doubt would be a very bizarre story. Kate shook her head. She was right - Sid was weird.

"So Kate, how did you and our lovely Flack meet? I don't remember anything about the FBI working with the NYPD on a case"

Kate smiled "actually we live in the same building. Don's apartment is right above mine and well first we collided in the lobby and then the same day our mail got mixed up. It's quite funny really, when I went up to Flack's apartment to drop his letter off I thought I had the wrong apartment. I was expecting a donut eating slob." Just then Flack returned from getting the drinks.

As Flack finished relaying the drinks order to the barman Sheldon spoke. "She seems really nice Flack, no wonder you've fallen for her"

"Yeah she is Sheldon. I haven't really felt like this in a long time" Something was bothering him though "Sheldon, why do you think she didn't tell me about the raid and being injured?"

Sheldon smiled and shook his head. For a detective, Flack could be daft sometimes "Flack man, I think she just didn't want you to worry. It has nothing to do with trust or anything like that. We always try to protect those we care about, its second nature. Anyway she really seems fine - when I saw her today she didn't seem in a lot pain or anything like that".

Flack looked back at the table. She seemed to be fitting in with everyone. It always struck him how she seemed to have this presence around her. She seemed to be able to command the attention of anyone around her without trying at all.

"Ouch. I much prefer cream cakes thank you sweety" Flack replied returning to the table

The table laughed. "Well in my defense you thought my boyfriend" Kate emphasised in air quotes "was the FBI agent until you saw my badge and gun and realised it was me"

Flack put his arm around her "Well honey, if I knew pretty chicks like you were working for the FBI I would have signed up years ago." he finished kissing her on the temple.

Danny groaned "You are such a suck-up Flack. Once you have the girl you don't need to grovel anymore"

Lindsay laughed "Hence why you can't keep a girl Danny. I think its sweet Flack".

The table laughed again at the hurt puppy dog look on Danny's face. Kate was having a great time meeting Flack's friends. They were truly a great bunch.

"I am just glad I have someone else to pick on for where they come from other than Montana here" Danny continued draping an arm around Lindsay "although Kate you don't really seem to have any accent at all". The table nodded. It was true. If she hadn't said she was from Australia they wouldn't have picked it.

"I did a lot of undercover type work where you really don't want to make yourself conspicuous. I have a fairly convincing English accent as well" Kate finished in a perfect pommy accent. Mac was impressed. It sounded exactly like Peyton.

"Undercover, you're definitely not a 'my little pony' type girl are you?" Mac interjected. "Little pony my arse" Flack said "you should see the bruise on my arse from where I came up behind her and scared her. She judo threw me". Kate blushed again. The rest of the table were both gobsmacked and in awe. They all laughed about Flack being beaten up by a girl. Danny thought it was particularly hilarious.

"Donald, you are going to have to watch this one" Sid said winking at Flack, only just coming out of his daydream about the girl from the Statue of Liberty

"Nah Doc, I think I have her covered - my charm can stop the best of them" he said flashing Kate a cheeky grin. She grinned back. "Keep telling yourself that Casanova". They shared a sweet little kiss. The team all smiled at the two love birds in there own little world.

"Ahh that's adorable... now Kate come sit here. We have some very embarrassing stories about Flack that we must tell you about" Stella said. Kate laughed and went and sat between Lindsay and Stella, while Flack groaned and sat down next to Danny.

Flack looked across the table; the three women seemed to be laughing uncontrollably and getting on like a house on fire. Kate looked like she was having a really good time. Danny bumped Flack on the shoulder to get his attention 'Flack, Kate seems really nice. She's pretty as well man". This was Danny's way of showing his approval.

"Yeah she is man. Anyway what's going on with you and Linds?" Danny shrugged and half-groaned

"Honest to god, I have no idea. I'm giving her space and waiting for her to come to me but don't think that's going to happen anytime soon".

Flack felt sorry for Danny. He really cared about her and it was hard for him not to make a move.

"Danny, it's amazing what can happen when you least expect it. Just give it time. Linds cares about you. Everyone can see that."

"Hey Flack" a very tipsy and giggling Stella yelled across the table "remember that time the call girl with the spray on stockings came onto you. Shouldn't seen your face"

Flack blushed "If I remember rightly dear Stell, she tried feeling your leg up".

Kate laughed "At least she must have been high class - spray on stockings are really expensive. Make your legs look great though".

Everyone turned and looked at Kate. She blushed. It had just kinda come out.

"Kate sweety, how on earth do you know that?" Flack asked intrigued.

"What no, not like that - I've been undercover at a few clubs" Kate finished quite succinctly. Not really wanting to elaborate about her job.

Lindsay spoke next, she too a little giggly "Is pole dancing hard? I've always wanted to try it"

"Well Hello Miss Monroe" Danny said a bit too keenly to Lindsay.

Lindsay stuttered a little embarrassed "Get your mind out of the gutter Danny, and anyway strippers have the best bodies"

Kate answered Lindsay's question "It's bloody hard especially in heels. I bruised by arse falling off the thing so many times. It's true though. Great for toning muscles you never knew existed. You should come with me; I take a class every Monday night at my local gym. It's actually really fun".

"What you can take stripper lessons? I need the name of this gym" Danny said,

"Interested in learning our we Danny?" Lindsay retorted.

Everyone laughed as Danny bumbled trying to explain what he meant.

Just then Avril Lavigne's new song Girlfriend came on. The three girls looked at each other and squealed a little before linking hands and skipping to the dance floor. All the men at the table watched them dancing like psycho's, laughing at nearly everything. It was weird to see Kate being so carefree when even though she was usually happy she always seemed to have something on her mind. Flack guessed it was because of her job and always being surrounded by men didn't lend itself to doing really girly things. He loved seeing her smiling and so innocent and carefree. After the song finished the three of them returned back to the table completely out of breath. When she sat back down Kate found herself sitting next to Sheldon. Sheldon leaned over to her "Feeling ok? Arm not hurting?" Kate smiled back at Sheldon,

"It's ok. Hurts a little but nothing I can't handle". Kate remembered Flack telling her that Sheldon was a doctor, then ME before becoming a CSI.

"Don told me you were/are a doctor. Do you miss it?"

"Nah not really. I mean I got sick of watching people die knowing there was nothing I could do. Then well being an ME I had to figure out how people died and I felt completely useless. I'm happy being a CSI - at least I can now do something for them - help find out who did it"

Kate smiled at Sheldon again. He was really caring. She felt instantly comfortable with him.

"Yeah I understand. I mean I did a stint back at the BAU and even though it was good finding the killer before they struck again at the same time when you couldn't and they continued killing it was the worse feeling. Like you had let the victims and their families down. At least with organised crime I am trying to prevent stuff happening in the first place. Doesn't always happen that way but still feels more proactive."

Sheldon nodded. "A profiler. Better watch what I say and do"

Kate laughed "Nah - Sheldon your really easy to read - your so open and honest. Danny and Lindsay on the other hand" Kate lowered her voice "What's going on between them?"

Sheldon laughed, Kate who had known them for 2 hours had noticed there was something between them. "Don't really know. Both like each other but just don't seem to be able to get it together".

"Oh - I actually thought they might be together already and had had a fight or something". It was true. Kate thought they were trying to hard too act like they weren't together but then again she had only met them a couple of hours ago.

Sheldon shook his head "I wish they would finally get together. Someone needs to bang there heads together." They nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Danny" Kate said as Danny handed her a drink. Again lemonade.

"Your welcome Kate" Danny replied sitting down next to her. They hadn't got to talk much during the night. Kate looked across the table Stella had draped herself over Mac who was laughing at something she was saying while Flack was in conversation with Lindsay. Sid was talking animatedly to Sheldon.

"Are you having a good time meeting everyone?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah I am Danny. Everyone is really nice. I can tell why Don loves you guys so much"

"We love him too. He's a good guy. He always has your back no matter what". Kate nodded

"Yeah I know" she said glancing over at him "I have to admit I was a bit worried about meeting you all purely for that reason. Flack's friends mean so much to him"

"You mean a lot to him as well Kate. I mean I have known Flack since we were at the academy and I have never seen him look at someone the way he does you"

Kate smiled. "I care a lot about him too Danny". Danny satisfied that his best friend wasn't about to have his heart ripped out, kissed Kate on the temple in a purely friendly gesture.

Feeling really comfortable with Danny now, Kate nudged him "How long have you and Lindsay been together?"

"2 months" Danny replied without thinking realising what he said his eyes widened and he started bumbling trying to cover what he said. Kate touched his arm

"It's ok Danny. No-one else know's. It was just a hunch that's all."

Danny laughed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Everyone knows you like each other but Danny I do have a degree in psychology, am trained as a profiler and know a thing for two about keeping office romances a secret. You kinda didn't stand a chance"

They both laughed a bit more. "Why don't you tell everyone?" Kate asked curiously.

"We really don't want to ruin anything. This way we can take it slow and get to know each other without the pressure of everyone watching us"

"I understand. I won't say anything. It's your business and it's up to you two to tell everyone when you are ready and comfortable".

"Bit like you are letting Flack, hey?" Danny asked

"Letting Flack do what?" Kate was a little confused.

Danny clarified "I mean, I accidentally said about Flack being hurt and having scars and stuff but you haven't said to him that you know"

"Yeah kinda. I want him to tell me when he feels comfortable enough. I don't want him to feel pressured into anything. Plus I mean there's things he doesn't know about me and I would rather have the opportunity to tell him when I feel ready rather than being pressured into to it? Yah know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do".

"Hey you two are you talking about me?" Flack asked coming up behind the two. He had noticed they were talking quite closely and seriously to each other. He hoped Danny didn't make good on his offer to grill her.

'Honey if that head of yours gets any bigger, its doing to need its own postcode" Kate joked.

"Ouch that hurts Katie girl' he said leaning over her shoulder kissing her all over her face tickling her in the process. Just then a slower song came on," Want to dance?" Flack whispered into her ear. She nodded and moved toward the dance floor with Flack resting his hand on her lower back. Even though it made little sparks up her spine, she was instantly comfortable under his touch.

At midnight Flack noticed Kate slowly getting quieter and walked behind her and whispered into her ear making her shiver "'Hey you look tired. Do you want to go home?"

She nodded her head. "I can drive home myself if you want. You can stay and take a taxi later". The rest of the group seemed to be going strong although Stella looked like she would pass out any second. Lindsay was giggling at absolutely everything now and Kate noticed that Danny was keeping a very close eye on her.

"Nah I'm ok, I'm happy to go home now" truth be told he was beat also and he wanted to spend some time alone with Kate. He hadn't really got the chance during the night.

"Ok well we better say goodbye to everyone" Kate replied. After they made their goodbyes to everyone (she promised to ring Stella about going shopping and Hawkes whispered that if she needed anything for her arm to come and see him, Danny and Lindsay both told her that they thought her and Flack were good for each other, Sid again said how much she reminded him of his mother and Mac kissed her cheek and told her to drop in and see him some time) the happy couple finally made their way to the car.


End file.
